


The long blind road.

by Vasrellen



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambiguous Characters, F/M, Forced Bonding, Genetics, Little bits of Fluff, Love Triangle, Masturbation, Multi, Omega OC, Pheromones, Probably more tags to be added, au bandit clans, beta turned omega, beta-mega, bit of angst, guess the mate, haematophilia, maybe a little crack, more tags to come, non-con in first chapter, slight stockholm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasrellen/pseuds/Vasrellen
Summary: (Title is up for debate. I'm bad at titles.)Dyla is a simple blind bandit from Pandora. Small, pink haired and apparently prone to trouble, after an accident and a misfiring broken bot, she finds herself in the custody of Hyperion's own Handsome Jack, but what will he do with the Beta turned Omega? Especially considering she's using his stolen tech, and claims to have a nice stash of Eridium.





	The long blind road.

The alert hadn't come over her echo screen until it was far too late. They were getting smarter. Pink hair spiralled by heavily cataract smothered and white-overed eyes, Dyla's body spinning through the air like the debris that surrounded her. She didn't know how many things she hit, she could feel half of her body too much, the other half too little. She knew she was bleeding, she could sense that much. Finally, her body came to a halt. A crumpled mess within a deep pile of presumed junk. Shakily she reached to herself, her self modified repair surveyor phweeping violently with it's own damage assessment let alone hers.

"Erdwing, no please.." Her echo field fluttered as the bot struggled to keep itself powered, its emergency beacon spiking, as it prepared for its usual protocol, a fluttering icon on her screen letting her know it was recording. "We fucked up, they've got better stealth launchers now. I couldn't even see them-" Dyla panicked at her momentary loss of vision, the telling beep from Erdwing setting her on edge as the surveyor struggled. "Erdwing!" She panicked, trying to grasp for the failing bot as her vision slowly faded to static and black. "Please no! I need you!" whimpering in her now sightless existence, Dyla reached around the junk, trying her best to get some form of lay of the land, only for her injuries to drag her into the rags of unconsciousness.

A paper ball sailed through the air, bouncing off the nearby wall as it landed squarely in a well placed bin, a small noise of victory leaving its thrower.

"Another fine victory for, Handsome Jack." Rewarding himself with a mouthful of pretzel, the enigma leaned up in his chair, resting his elbows on his desk before squinting at one of his many screens. Deftly he flicked up the notification. 'Emergency beacon. Location: Pandora.' Knitting his brow together, the alpha gave a small throaty growl. Which ever engineer fucked up this surveyors frequency was definitely getting his last paycheck in lead.

" _Erdwing, no please..._ " Jack paused a moment, leaning back in his chair and docking his feet upon his desk as he watched the flickering recording. 'The fucks an Erdwing?' he pondered as the recording resumed.

" _We fucked up, they've got better stealth launchers now. I couldn't even see them-"_  Jack paused the playback once more, as the frames cleared up for a brief few seconds. Light pink, shoulder length hair, hazed white eyes, shredded bandit gear... Seems this wasn't an engineers fuck up at all, bar of course, the original allowance of theft.

" _Erdwing! Please no!_ " He watched as the female in the playback slightly crawled, bloody and tentatively towards the bot that filmed her. " _I need you!"_  A low growl caught in his throat at her tone, words mixed with a wash of pain and desperation. Leaning forwards in his chair, he let the ending replay again and again, filling his room with the needing pleads as he studied what he could. Lightly toned, albeit bruised and blood smothered skin, definite muscle there. He wasn't sure whether it was the camera, or the lighting, but he had an incline that she was certainly blind.

" _I need you!_ " His eyes focused on the bruises, the blood; how she might sound if he sunk his teeth upon them. With a light groan he ignored his body no longer, unzipping his tensed fabrics and wasting no time in wrapping his hand around his arousal, letting himself be serenaded by her voice, her flesh marred with blood. Not his finest moment, but who was to judge him, but him? It was then we he saw it, the creeping blue discolouration that arched up her hip, her side, climbing up under her tattered clothing and around her neck. She was an omega'd beta. With a dark shudder Jack gave the underside of his desk a light smothering of 'paint' as he leaned back in his chair. This could be fun indeed.

It was common knowledge that there was a lack of omegas in the system, especially around a place like Pandora. It had been rumoured that a madman was attempting to profit off a drug that supposedly 'changed' those that took it, a madman that Jack had personally visited. He seemed all too willing to share his research notes with the alpha, as well as some of the profits. It was an intense process, and an expensive one, leaving the newly created omega with a blue discoloured scar that would run the length of their body, apparently it faded over time, but that result had yet to be seen.

Dyla slowly stirred at the sound of footsteps and moving metal. Unable to stifle the groan of pain as she cradled Erdwing to her chest, her body aching against the biting metal she was resting against.

"Who is it?! Who's there?" She called, her tone tentative yet firm, trying her best to quell the fear that bubbled in her stomach. The sounds became louder, a little more hurried at the sound of her voice as sunlight soon warmed her skin, followed by more metal and more bruises as she struggled against the cold metal arms that grabbed her.

"Get off me!" shrieking with fear, Dyla slammed blindly against the metal that held her firmly, her other arm wrapped tightly around Erdwing, trying her best not to let the bot drop from her grip. With little difficulty the loader that held her dragged her from her debris covered hole, hoisting her into the sun and racing across the dust. Dyla screamed till her voice was hoarse, the nearby bandits roaring to attention, some stirred by the voice of a woman, others by the smell of her panicked pheromones. The growls of technicals filled her ears as she blindly twisted her head, trying to get a better grasp on the scene.

"Collect female." Came the calm robotic voice as Dyla found herself flying once more, the heat on her back as a well placed bullet tore through the loader that subsequently threw her before its explosion. Scrabbling to her feet Dyla limped through the sands and junk that threatened to trip her, the blind omega whimpering meekly as her bonding site burned with need, the roiling anger of her mate hanging like a cloud in her mind. He was enraged, and he was coming for her. Though the anger was thick, it held a warmth of comfort. She just had to run for him.

"Collect female." With a roar of frustration, Dyla found herself swept up once more by arms of metal. Violently the omega spat and kicked, futilely fighting against the bot as it sped across the dust. A scream of pure anger the last thing through Dyla's mind as her mate bounced off her anguish and fear; the omega succumbing to the heavy blow at the back of her head, rendering her unconscious against the loader.

"Sir" With a small look of annoyance, Handsome Jack turned to face the peon that addressed him, the man in question jolting in his boots. "T-The _thing_  you requested has been delivered to your office." Jack's scowl faded to a much more trademarked smirk.

"That's great kiddo, anything else?" He stated with an air of boredom, watching as the man almost swallowed his tongue, a very polite, 'no sir, that's all sir!' leaving his otherwise hushed form as he quickly dismissed himself. Jack mused to himself before changing his route towards his office. Tentatively he opened his door, deliberately keeping slow, making sure his door didn't betray his arrival. Sure enough, lying in the middle of his office, coiled around one of _his_  surveyor bots, he noted, was the woman he'd seen on the distress beacon.

She was much more dishevelled up close. Her clothing barely holding on to her lightly muscular form, smatterings of dried blood here and there, some wounds clearly needing attention. The alpha paused as the woman stirred, light pink strands dragging back from her face as she was suddenly alert, a burst of pheromones flooding his senses. Ash, metal and the faintest hint of danger and Eridium, all wrapped together with a pretty panicked bow.

Dyla held Erdwing close to her chest as she felt around the floor, her brow knitting together as she felt up the desk, using it as a lift as she got to her feet, gently placing the broken bot down as she explored with her hands, feeling the edges of the desk, gasping as she slit her finger against some of the many papers. A heavy growl rumbled through the alpha's form at _that_ scent. It was almost too much, a sickly sweet wash of submission and need, like her body was screaming to all nearby alphas that she was there and childless.

With a flinch, Dyla held onto the desk, her white-covered eyes darting blindly around the room as she tried to discern the origin of the growl.

"Well there goes the element of surprise, huh kitten?" Within an instant Dyla's empty eyes were upon him, blindly sizing him up as he watched her features, her nose twitching now and then as she fought to pinpoint him with scent. Lightly, Jack took a step forwards, Dyla reacting in kind as she shoved herself to the other side of his desk.

"C'mon now, there's no need for such games." A playful smirk tugged at Jack's lips as they circled the desk by each other, Dyla following his smell and noises to keep herself very away from him. "Round and round the mahogany desk~" He mused before Dyla broke the pattern, rushing towards the door. With a growl Jack threw himself after her, the woman barely having time to clasp the handle before he barrelled into her, slamming her into the wall and trapping her under his form, delighting in the light, panicked squeal that left her as she struggled between him and the wall. His hands slamming either side of her head, causing her to flinch, sinking back against the wall as he pressured her further.

"Get off me..." She growled lowly, flinching once more as she felt a nose against her neck, feeling him inhale her deeply.

"I thought we'd never get on speaking terms, kitten..." Jack murred lightly as he tightened his 'hold' on her, relishing in the wash of fear and the faintest smell of arousal. "Oh?... Does someone like things a little rougher..." His statement was met with wriggling as he growled down at her once more, causing the woman to still and shrink away from him, well, as much as she could in her current predicament.

"So." Jack started plainly, making no move to release her. "What's an omega'd beta doing with my tech?" Dyla shrank beneath him, her body language shrinking bit by bit as Jack followed with his head, tightening his trap.

"How did you-"

"Know?" He interrupted her, a small chuckle rippling from his throat. "The pills you took, 'cos I'm guessing that's how you did it right? They leave a lovely blue colour, that goes all the way up..." His hand gripped her hip, calloused finger tips tracing the discolour up her side, over her ribs as she shuddered.

"It does?..." Dyla knitted her brow together before spinning herself away, pulling her form from his hand the best she could in her pinned state.

"It does, pumpkin. Though I guess you wouldn't see such a thing~" With a small squint, Jack pushed his hands between her shoulder blades, enjoying the yelp as he exposed the back of her neck. "You're bonded? You don't smell bonded." He grumbled lightly, running his thumb nail sharply over her bonding site as she hissed and writhed, another burst of arousal joining her scent.

"H-He hasn't re-bit me since the first-..." Dyla grunted a little as he twisted his nail, shivering against the wall.

"Is that so? I guess it makes a difference hm..." His lips curled into a deeper smirk as he watched her writhe and shrink, her hands grasping against the wall in front of her. "And my tech-" His words died in his throat as he almost bit his tongue off. The back of Dyla's head slamming into his jaw as he stumbled back, almost roaring at the lurching omega who slipped past him.

Swiftly, Dyla followed her nose, hands dragging against the wall for some form of stability and direction as she ran for a place that smelt the least like the angry alpha behind her. Panicked hands clasped the handle as she opened the door and slammed it behind her, feeling around with a wash of relief as she found a lock. Locking the door tight, she slid down it, only to yelp at the heavy thump from the other side.

"The bathroom? Really?" Jack snorted a moment, rolling his eyes as he stepped back from the door. "Tell you what sweet cheeks, some of us actually have to work for a living. Can't all be bandits, hm? I'll see you in an hour. Maybe you'll be a little more polite." Dyla tilted her head as she listened for his steps, making sure he was very much away and gone before she moved from the door, using the sink cabinet to hoist herself to her feet. Gingerly, she used the sink to try and clean herself up a bit, sure that she was looking less than her best, all things considered. With a small hiss, she pressed a warm cloth to her bonding site, soothing the indent as she then felt the weak panic of her mate spill into her form. He was so far away, and that frightened her. With a pathetic whimper, the omega shuffled around the bathroom, smelling and feeling every inch. She needed to hide, to keep herself safe until her mate could find her. Dropping to her knees the lithe woman opened the sink cabinet, crawling in and very carefully wrapping herself around the various soaps, shampoos and cleaning products, ducking under the sinks main pipes and closing the door behind her, trying her best to rest and calm herself, flooding her bond with warmth, need, and light amounts of fear.

He hated to admit it, but Jack was almost excited, she was certainly something new to deal with. Sure, he'd had his fair share of bandits, but this one was blind, aggressive, and different. He'd never seen a omega'd beta before. Hell, he was sure no one truly had outside the madman. He almost had a spring in his step as he made his way back to his little abode, his home away from home where his new feral cat was cooped up in his bathroom. Or so he thought.

It didn't take him long to get through the lock on his bathroom, keeping it mostly intact as he did, and as he opened the door, he was greeted by nothing. Knitting his brow together the alpha stepped in to the white washed room. There was no doubt about it, she was in here; the scent was too much. He glanced to the sink, the semi bloodied cloth resting wetly on the edge of the basin. Crinkling his nose up at the overly sweet smell of her blood, he lightly gripped the edge of the cloth as he flicked it into the trash at his side, grimacing a little at the tingle it provided to his fingertips.

Sure enough, his bathroom was empty. He even checked the bathtub, just in case. Did she perhaps leave the room? but it was still locked? His next thought brought him to the vent; it seemed still heavily screwed down, but this was a blind omega that had somehow managed to hack one of his bots... With a small growl he inspected the rest of his office and its living areas; Under his desk, in his bedroom, the closets. No where. It was almost infuriating.

With a heavy sigh, he gave up, sending a small note out to the engineers to do a thorough sweep of the ventilation system in case of trapped strays, he then retired to his room, stripping himself of his clothes before reentering the bathroom. His eyes strayed towards the trash in which the bloodied cloth lay, shaking his thoughts off at first in favour of turning the water on, letting it get to temperature as he stretched before the mirror, inhaling deeply and wishing he hadn't. Carefully, he plucked the cloth from the bin, stepping into his shower and pressing it against his nose, inhaling the sickly needy scent of the omega. It was powerful, intoxicating. He'd never heard of this from  _normal_  omegas. He'd be sure to write a note to Pandora's madman about this.

Under the thundering water, the cloth pressed tightly to his nose, Jack relieved himself to the thoughts of abusing the woman once more. How she had whimpered beneath him, how she'd fought back, and how she got all flustered over a bit of rough play. Certainly, he thought once more, not his proudest moment. Finally, he threw the cloth from his face, aiming the water down upon it to purge the blood, and scent from his shower, aching under the flow before hissing at his empty soap bottle. With a roll of his eyes, the naked alpha stepped out the shower, pulling open the cupboard under the sink only to find a most pleasant surprise.

Sure enough, tucked away under the pipes and delicately curled around his things was his missing, almost nested omega, her form shivering now and then in clear pain at the slightly awkward position, her wounds not thanking her.

"Kitten... Oh, kitten..." He prodded her gently, letting the back of his knuckles softly roll over her cheek, the pink haired omega stirring lightly before giving a panicked yelp, and slamming the back of her head against the pipes in fear, her hands moving to cradle the new injury as Jack snorted with amusement, pulling his hand back a moment. "In the cupboard? Really?" He mused to himself as he knelt there, earning the blind glare of the stray below him.

"What do you want. Go away." She spat towards him, lightly caressing the small swelling on the back of her head.

"Honey. You're not in the best shape, alright? Now you can try and fight me, bite me all you want, I'd encourage that in fact, but it wont help you right now. You're wounded, and no offence, but you smell like a skag." He smirked at her expression of hate as she sneered towards him. "So c'mon. Take my hand, slowly, and lets get you into the shower. Let me deal with your wounds."

"No." She replied stubbornly, trying to back up further into the small cupboard.

"Get out from under the sink lady." He uttered once more with a hint of annoyance.

"No!" She hissed once more as Jack sighed. Lunging forwards his hand found purchase within her locks, gripping tight as he dragged her free of the sink, the omega screeching and yelping as she was pulled out by her hair, dragging a few products with her and out onto the floor as she looked up at him blindly, that sickly bloodied smell hitting his senses once more as well as her apparent arousal.

"A little hair pulling goes a long way, hm.." He chuckled darkly before dragging her to her feet, the smaller woman struggling against him as he tried to disrobe what little rags she had left.

"No, stop it!... Stop it..." She whimpered meekly, her hands releasing him in favour of her clothes, shrinking a little as she desperately held them to herself, trying to keep herself covered from his view.

"That's it? You don't want me to see you naked?" Jack snorted with amusement, rolling his eyes a little. "Jeez, of all the petty things to worry about."

"Promise..." She began quietly.

"Hm? Speak up kitten." He chided.

"Promise you'll only treat my wounds... That you wont..." Meekly she held herself, his eyebrow raising at her utterly submissive behaviour.

"Depends how much you bleed. That sick smell is just too much pumpkin, what is that anyway?" Finally, he released her hair, this time slowly and more methodically helping her strip, Dyla slowly giving in to the movements and letting him do so.

"I don't know... It only started recently..." She shivered a little under his fingers, trying her best not to squirm as he stripped her down, her hands staying gripped at his arms for stability.

"Your alpha not commented on it?" He quirked an eyebrow as he glanced over her form, his hands trailing against certain wounds, testing whether they required stitches, or gluing, turning her now and then and admiring her form. For a bandit born, she was mostly flawless, the blue discolouration from her change only seeming to highlight her rather feminine curves; Large hips, a dipping waist decorated with tensed muscles, leading up to smaller than average, yet perked breasts, her nipples reacting to his light touches by raising to attention, the light pink little buds almost begging for a warm mouth.

"its... Complicated." She murred a little, uneasy under his touch.

"Complicated how? Wait, don't tell me. Ones blind, ones mute?" He smirked to himself, glancing up at her, noting the light shade of purple under the haze of white in her eyes.

"Kind of?... He.. Can use his words, its just... Different." She tilted her head a little, feeling as he rose back to standing, her hands still gripping onto his arm.

"Just different, huh?" He mused as he took a small step back. "Step here." He slowly guided her into the shower, the woman hissing as she was finally under the warming stream, grimacing a little as she finally let go of him, tightly holding her form. "Too hot?"

"A-A little... Leave it though, it should help..." She murmured softly looking up into the stream with a small hiss, turning her back to the water. "Do they look bad?"

"There's one here that looks like it needs stitches." He gently ran his hands around the sore edges of a slash on her inner thigh, kneeling down to get a closer look and wishing he hadn't. The intoxicating smell of her blood, and core gripping his senses as he nudged his nose against the inflamed skin.

"H-hey!" Hands dove into his hair as she gripped him tightly, his eyes glancing up to her panicked face. A growl rippled from his throat as he tightly gripped her leg, digging his nails in as her light yelps filled his ears, the small edge of arousal joining her scent once more as he growled against her skin.

"Your blood smells so damn good, kitten..." Parting his lips, he ran his tongue along the slash, hearing her mewl and keen, her leg tensing in his grip. "This could be a problem..." his teeth sank against the sensitive flesh, Dyla practically thrashing in his grip at that point, hands tugging mercilessly at his hair as he felt her shudder and pant.

"Stop! Stop it! You said- Please!" He pulled himself back, a light hunger filling his form as he licked his lips.

"I said nothing." Dyla screeched as his lips touched her core, teeth tugging around her clit as Jack forced his head forwards, his tongue lapping warmly at her leaking entrance, entranced by her scent as he held her tightly, digging his nails sharply into the struggling, mewling omega.

"Stop it! STOP IT!" Dyla tried to free herself from his grasp, his tongue leaving her weak as he worked her entrance, a sob leaving her lips as teeth dragged against her sensitive peak. "I said stop!" She regretted her action the moment her punch landed squarely against the alphas temple, the vicious growl that left him setting her soul on edge. "Please, please don't.. Don't do it... Don't do it" She begged him weakly, sobbing down at the man who glared towards her. Slowly, Jack pulled back from her core, and instead sank his teeth into the wound on her thigh. He'd give her something to really cry about.

Sure enough Dyla screamed, trying not to thrash as the Alpha tore open her wound, biting roughly and deeply against her, her legs giving up as she fell back within the tiled box, slamming her already wounded skull against the wet tiles as she slipped down; the alpha the only thing keeping her somewhat upright as her blood smeared against the wall, the omega once again finding herself unconscious.

"Ah... Shit." Jack sighed heavily as he finally released his bite, looking at the mess of her leg; and more alarmingly the smear on the wall. Hurriedly, he threw himself from the shower before her smell drove him to do something worse; pulling up his comms and requesting the closest beta doctor to his room.

Dyla awoke groggily within what she could only assume was a bed. The plush comfort below her and weight of a blanket above almost heavenly to her aching body and soul. Murring in discomfort, she twisted her head, trying to get a grasp of the room as she listened to the slowly fading in voices.

"She's suffered a pretty heavy concussion, you'll have to wake her every few hours or so to make sure shes recovering properly. We'll bring you the sample results the moment we have them, sir." Jack nodded to the female beta before him, rocking his jaw with annoyance.

"Tell no one she's here, or what those samples are, got it? I want all the notes on her bonding gland, as well as separation effects." At that Dyla jolted upwards, glaring harshly towards the pair whose words stopped.

"Miss, uh..." The doctor began, pausing as she awaited her answer.

"Dyla..." She answered reluctantly.

"Miss Dyla; you shouldn't move like that so suddenly, please. You've had a bad fall, as well as needing a few stitches." With gentle touches, the doctor eased her back against the headboard as Dyla glared harshly towards where she believed the alpha was.

"Such a fierce kitten." Jack chuckled to himself, dismissing the doctor, who gave a small polite nod before filtering away.

"You want to break my bond?" She hissed with somewhat accusatory tone.

"Nope. I just want to make sure you don't go bat shit whilst you're cooped up in here." He watched as her expression softened a little.

"Right... Because you care that much hm." She motioned towards her bandaged leg, glaring once more as she heard his chuckle.

"I told you. Your blood... It's... Well, kitten. It's something I've never smelt before, and I've killed plenty of omegas." He smirked at her expression of distaste, the omega settling back properly within the bed.

"So what? I'm an experiment now? Something you're gunna play with? find out how it ticks?" She snorted indignantly.

"I mean, I hadn't rightly thought about it, but sure pumpkin, if that's what you want." Ah, that sneer. She certainly had a range of facial expressions.

"I want to go home. I want to go back to running away from dumb ass bandits thinking they can own our different asses." Dyla ran a hand through her hair, sighing softly.

"Running away from bandits hm? I can assure you, it's much safer up here, but our? I'm guessing you mean your alpha."

"Oh no, I totally mean Erdwing." Dyla rolled her eyes, staring off to the side of the room.

"Ah yeah, that lovely little bot of mine you've hijacked."

"Your bot?" She quirked an eyebrow, glancing back in Jack's general direction.

"That's right pumpkin. Mine. Before you I don't know, I guess not you, before your alpha perhaps, rigged it up." Dyla shook her head lightly.

"He brought it to me, I rigged it."

"How does a blind woman rig a robot?" Jack asked with a hint of genuine curiosity.

"With fucking determination." She snorted, Jack chuckling softly. "Every little bit I got right slowly integrated with this." Dyla tilted to the left, pulling up her hair to a small patch behind her ear, a gridlock of shimmering purple.

"Eridium, huh?"

"You betcha' The more I synced Erdwing to me, the easier it was. He was my eyes. Gave me a nice echo field. It wasn't the best, but it was better than nothing at all." She shrugged lightly.

"Born that way, Dyla?" Her brow knit together at the sound of her name leaving his lips.

"Yeah.. Born this way... What's your name." She asked.

"Oh, you don't need to know that pumpkin, the sound of my voice should have let you know any way." Jack said rather smugly.

"Someone self important huh, oh goody. Well then mysterious and all important. What do I call you until you give up your name?" She snorted a little, a small frown on Jack's face.

"Sir will do. You'll notice everyone else calling me that anyway." With another snort, Dyla grabbed the covers, dragging them over herself somewhat grumpily.

"I want to go home. I need to get back to him. I need to get to my Eridium, and fix Erdwing."

"I don't think you're going anywhere in that state honestly. How much Eridum you got, pumpkin?" Jack leaned against the door frame.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She muttered somewhat childishly as sleep gently lapped at her senses.

"Well duh, s'why I asked." He snorted as he got no response, stepping out the door and shutting it softly, letting the battered woman sleep.

Unfortunately for Dyla, her sleep wasn't exactly restful. Loud dreams of screaming bandits, the smell of blood and a desperate alpha roaring for her with his every kill. Shivering and caked with cold sweat, she finally awoke to Jack's harsh shakes, the blind woman blinking several times with disorientation.

"Your first alarm kiddo. Concussion and all that fun shit. Didn't interrupt a good dream did I?" He snorted a little, looking down at her tossed form, the pyjama's he'd gifted her strewn about her form in a loose fashion.

"It was awful..." She whimpered meekly, tears brimming at the edge of her lashes, causing Jack to lightly knit his brow together.

"Don't do it." He asked softly as Dyla whined breaking into a light weep.

"He's so scared for me... He can't find me."

"He certainly wont. Especially not here." Dyla jolted in his arms, staring up at him.

"I need to go; I have to.. I have to find him." She fought against his hold, yelping a little as he tightly gripped her ribs, reminding her of her pain.

"Kiddo; You're broken in way to many places to go rampaging across Pandora looking for your lovesick puppy. Maybe you should do the smart thing and oh; I don't know. Rest up safely?" He huffed as she stilled a little only to hiss and push at him.

"Safety? You assaulted me!" She pushed at him, only succeeding in pulling the alpha closer as he pushed her against the bed, holding her down tightly until she stopped struggling.

"Your blood is.. strange. Its maddening. The doctor before? She exposed your blood to a few other alphas, and you know what happened pumpkin? They went. _wild_  I mean full blown 'trying to break the glass to get to the doctor', wild. If I were any less of an alpha, I don't think your little fall would have stopped me. Get it?" Dyla shook her head softly beneath him, wishing for the bed to swallow her whole. "It means you drive alpha's berserk. That's not safe for anyone. Stay here. Get healed, then I'll ship you down to Pandora personally. Hows that pumpkin?" Weakly Dyla weighed her options before lightly nodding, whimpering meekly as Jack slowly released his pin, allowing her up from the bed.

"I'm hungry, sir..." She muttered to herself, a hand moving to her stomach stroking it gently.

"I bet you are." His lips somewhat curled in satisfaction as she addressed him. "So are you gunna' behave?" He chided her gently, running a hand down her arm to her hand and gently gripping, pulling her from the bed as she followed his pull like a scolded child.

"Yes sir..." She glanced up at him a few times before tightening her grip, relying on him as he lead her through to the kitchen, holding her hip as he slipped her into one of the chairs and setting her at the table.

"Hands up." She followed his instruction, holding her hands up and out on the table as he held them, gently pushing a glass into her grasp. "Water." With a nod she held the glass with both hands, pulling it to her lips as she greedily gulped down the contents, unaware just how needy she was. "Easy kitten, there's more where that came from." Sure enough he refilled the glass for her, stalking around his cupboards to try and find her some food.

"Thank you.. It.. It actually tastes great." She snorted a little, laughing at herself as she rolled her hand against her face. "Its not often you actually get to taste _fresh_  water.."

"Only the best for-" He paused a moment, pursing his lips as he chuckled. "Only the best for _me_ "

"So you speak in third person sometimes, hm?" She grinned to herself. "Maybe I'll get your name out of you yet."

"Honestly. I'm quite insulted my sultry voice isn't enough." With a smile Jack tugged a small container out the fridge, shrugging as he pushed it into the microwave.

"Well, we ain't all so blessed by the honour of your voice I suppose." Dyla shrugged to herself, rightly rolling her fingers against her temple.

"Ah, at least you're smart enough to recognise it as an honour. Headache? The doc left some pills." Dyla nodded gently, flinching a moment as Jack gripped her hand, sliding the pills into her grasp. "Take two, preferably after food however." Dyla murred, nodding to him as he moved back to the beeping microwave, tugging the container free and guiding her hands to it once more, along with cutlery.

"What is it?" She felt the edges of the container on the plate, knitting her brow together now and then.

"Left overs. Pretty sure it's Cauliflower cheese." Dyla tilted her head somewhat.

"Cauli.. flower?" She hissed a little, pulling her fingertips from the food and shaking off the burn. "hot.."

"That's why we use cutlery, pumpkin." Dyla snorted a moment, causing his brow to raise.

"Well gee." She rolled her blinded eyes, blowing on the food as she quickly scooped it with her fingers pulling it to her mouth. "This way helps me see better." she muttered quickly, unaware of his light cringed expression.

"But you don't-"

"Yes. That's the point sir." She looked up towards him, unaware by how far she missed her mark, exhaling swiftly out her nostrils. "I'm just.. I'm just more comfortable eating this way. Especially when I don't have Erdwing..." She muttered a little, scooping once more. "I can't... Feel properly with her fork, or spoon, or whatever. I don't know how far away it is, and I've jabbed myself before. Nuh uh; I'm _hungry_  and I'm eating this how I damn well please." She huffed, eating off her fingers. "...Its good."

Jack snorted lightly, rolling his eyes as he sat opposite her. "I'm glad you like it."

"So. 'Sir'" Dyla began, lightly licking the residue from her fingers. "How long are you going to keep me here?"

"Until you've healed at least, for your own safety." He watched her closely, leaning on the counter, closer then socially acceptable as he watched her eat, watching the way her muscles moved and twitched about her expressive face.

"Why do you care?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't. Not truly. But pumpkin, I can't have you wandering around making all my big boy alpha's berserk. Then nothing would get done, and I'd have to clean up all the mess." He smiled to himself as she seemed to contemplate the information.

"So; You're keeping me, a poor little beta-mega, safe for your own good." She grumbled as she scooped her next fingerful of food.

"Pretty much kiddo. You can't see it, but I'm winking right now, and giving you a finger gun." He smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"Classy."

"Honey. You're sitting there eating with your fingers. You get no say in whats 'Classy'" He chuckled lightly, Dyla glaring before her sneer broke, joining him in a small little laugh as they shared a moment of amusement. "So... You spend your time on Pandora running away from other bandits? How come?" He pried lightly, Dyla leaning on her arms as she pushed away the last bits of food.

"Well.. The clans are at war down there, alpha boy and I were from rivalled clans, so as a peace, we were forced to bond." She danced her fingers lightly over the pill packet, smiling weakly to herself.

"Forced?" Jack asked curiously.

"Forced. Full blown force. They picked me out of spite. Blind little beta.. Well, apparently the others picked him out of spite too."

"What's so wrong with your boy?" He pushed.

"...He's different." Dyla smiled warmly to herself. "Real, real different. They held me down, I heard them fight with him too. Then I felt teeth, and fingers... They'd pried his mouth open, forced him to bite me..." her smile faded away lightly as Jack simply listened. "It was horrible. I felt so full of hate, and anger and blood lust god I wanted to push my fingers through their fucking eye sockets." Dyla hissed as she let go of the pills he had handed her, the crumpled packet hitting the counter.

"but there was a very, very quiet little feeling of longing, and loneliness... They'd let us go at this point, and we both just.. Stood there. It was awkward... It was really awkward, and I was so just.. scared.." Inhaling softly, Dyla glanced to the ceiling. "but slowly.. it settled into something more comfortable.. and he left me. He just walked away, disappeared for weeks, maybe even months. When I next met him, he grabbed my hands so utterly gently... Like he was afraid he'd break me, and he gave me Erdwing." Smiling weakly Dyla peeled open the pills.

"So what? You both just slowly came together? Over the bond, like forced?" Jack knit his brow together, leaning on his hand as she swallowed the tablets.

"No.. No the bond helped, but it wasn't all that. Its like... Like our loneliness recognised each other, he made me feel safe. Our bond was weak at best. I'm a beta after all... So once I got Erdwing patched in, I went and found a madman... I... Wanted to be something for him... I wanted to give him _more_ "

"So you changed yourself willingly?" Dyla nodded softly.

"It hurt. It hurt a lot, and I cried a lot, and he came running so damned fast. He scooped me up and snatched me away... and I cried to him, and I told him how much better he should have had. I guess having it drilled in time and time again that I wasn't worth much took its toll." Dyla snorted. "A self conscious, low self-esteemed bandit. How ridiculous... but we felt our bond growing as he just held me, annnnd I went into my first and only heat." Jack rose an eyebrow.

"You've only had one heat?" Dyla nodded softly.

"I don't know how wrong that is, or what it's meant to be like.. I'm a beta-mega after all. After that, we ran away together. We spend most our time apart, filling this little hideyhole of ours full of just... stuff. Until we're ready to go... We don't know where, but we're leaving together."

"I mean sure I guess it's kinda romantic." Jack shrugged a little, watching as she idly rubbed her fingers over her bonding area. "But he never bit you again, huh? Pretty shitty feeling, having your first and only bond be forced." Dyla growled towards him, slipping off her chair.

"You wouldn't understand.-"

"How many times you slept with him?" Jack called after her haphazardly

"That's?! That's none of your concern!" She hissed, turning back towards him.

"It was only that once right? During your heat?" Jack seemed to hit the nail on the head as she snarled towards him.

"So what?!-"

"Were you pregnant?" Dyla flinched gently as she stepped back, seemingly hurt. "He wasn't able to protect it was-"

"I wasn't.. Strong enough..." Dyla shuddered softly, boiling with rage as she tightened her fists.

"What-"

Dyla almost roared, causing Jack to blink a few times sitting back in his chair was the woman gripped the side of her head. "SHUT-SHUT-SHUT-SHUT UP!" She sneered, lifting her head as she straightened her posture. "I miscarried. _I_  wasn't strong enough." Giving in to the knots in her stomach,  Dyla coiled in on herself a little whimpering and smiling as she felt a knowing warmth through her bond, her hand clutching her bonding site tightly as she twisted her head, clearing her throat. "I should rest."

Jack made no move to stop the apparently crazy woman before him, letting her find her own way back as she dragged her hands against the walls. Perhaps he'd pushed her a little too far. Shaking his head, Jack pulled a bottle from the cupboard, twisting off the cap before giving a small exhale. It was always the crazy ones.

Dyla threw herself against the bed, whimpering into the pillows that smelt just wrong. Her little outburst leaving her needy. Her bonding site burned, the rage seeming to fire up the connection as it ached and pulsed against her flesh. She whined against her bedding, biting the pillows and tearing them apart, grabbing her blankets and softness to drag them around herself, pulling the sheets up from the bed as she tucked herself away in a pathetic little nest, being wrapped up on all sides bringing her at least a little comfort.

He was almost amused when he entered her proclaimed room for the second time. The stench of alcohol much thicker on his form as he settled next to the nest, earning himself a tired and somewhat grumpy groan.

"I'd hate it too cupcake, but Doctors orders." He reached for the nest only to get his fingers lightly bitten by the half asleep omega. His digits being held softly by her teeth as she sleepily growled. "Damn it kitten, this isn't really fair." With a heavy exhale, Jack pushed his fingers forwards, grimacing a little at the small noise the omega made, her tongue rolling weakly under the digits that invaded her mouth. Slowly, her tongue lightly licked at his fingers, her teeth nibbling now and then as she gave a few tired blinks, rousing to the odd sensation.

"Ah!" She gave a small exclaim, pulling herself back and away, clamping her hands over her mouth as she was accosted by Jacks booming laughter, feeling her cheeks ignite with embarrassment. "T-That..."

"Don't worry about it. Hey, I kinda prefer sleepy you, so aggressive~" He teased towards her, twisting his tone a little being sure to let her know he was purely mocking her. "Feeling any better, kitten?" Dyla awkwardly shrugged towards him, twisting her expression slightly.

"I don't really know.. My head isn't throbbing as much so.. I guess that's a good sign." With a soft sigh she suddenly snarled, bringing her hand back to her face. "Gods, you stink.."

"Thanks" Jack started at her not rightly appreciating the comment, but she did have a point. "Go on, go back to sleep. I'll only wake you a few more times, promise." Dyla nodded submissively, circling her nest a few times before settling back down, murring into the softness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well.. Here it is. It's been floating around my head for a while, and thus will be my first piece of fanfic for the series.. I hope it wasn't too bad of a read, and the characters are somewhat well... Themselves?.. I guess.. I'd really appreciate feedback and criticisms. Thanks for sticking around so far. ♥


End file.
